When We're Out Of Cigars
by SciFiScribe
Summary: How will our favorite Viper pilots celebrate a great victory when all the cigars are gone? LK, fluff, PWP


**When We're Out Of Cigars**

They sat, back to back, in an abandoned storage room, and passed a bottle of rotgut between them.

"You were so frakking amazing out there. That took serious balls."

"Why, thank you. I'm pretty frakking proud of myself. You didn't do bad yourself." The bottle was raised. The harsh liquid inside sloshed over the rim, spilling on them both. Coordination left them both two bottles ago.

"Frak! That burns! It's a wonder we aren't blind." A pause. "That was a hell of a fireworks show. We did good." They giggled, and leaned the backs of their heads together. "I like being drunk with you. Almost more than I like flying with you. Or frakking with you." An elbow to the ribs made them both nearly fall to the side.

"Did you say you like frakking me?"

"Unless I'm a lot drunker than I thought, I don't think I would know anything about that. If you figured out a way to do it back to back, fully clothed, I may start to think I've been underestimating you. But I don't remember it, so that doesn't bode well for you." They both burst into a fresh round of giggles.

"You couldn't handle me anyway. I just blew up a frakking basestar. I'd be liable to frak you unconscious."

"You also just drank about a liter of the Chief's special blend. You'd be just as liable to pass out before you could figure out the fasteners on my flight suit." The thought of being frakked unconscious, however, was not unpleasant in the least. Especially with the present company. Both fell into a silence, contemplating what might happen if they let go, just this once.

"Wanna bet?" His voice was throaty, and she felt a shiver shoot from her spine to the most delicious of places. She shifted slightly, trying to ease the sudden pulse of desire that shot through her synapses, when she rubbed against the seam of her suit in just the right way.

"Don't write checks you can't cash, Flyboy." Her voice was as gravelly and breathy as his. Another moment of silence passed as they both tried in vain to regulate their breathing, which had grown ragged and hitching. She felt his heart pounding through her back, or maybe it was her heart. A wave of disappointment washed over her as he eased himself from his position at her back. She wanted to yell at him to get his ass back over to her when she felt him slide behind her again, this time with her back pressed against his chest. He placed his hands on her forearms and stroked upward, until both of his hands were on her shoulders. He let his thumb drift to the base of her neck, where he rubbed gentle circles on the soft ivory skin exposed there. She moaned softly, and dropped her chin to her chest. He leaned down and kissed her neck lightly. His hand moved around her waist and he began working the snaps and closures on the front of her flight suit. His mouth found her ear and he lightly took the lobe between his teeth and scraped them across the sensitive skin. He traced the tip of his tongue along the curves and hollows, blowing and nibbling as he covered every millimeter. She gasped and reached an arm behind her to entwine her fingers in his hair. Soon, her suit was undone and he eased it from her shoulders and arms. He moved his mouth from her ear down the curve of her neck, alternating between soft kisses and gentle nips at her sensitive skin. He trailed his fingers lightly up and down the exposed skin of her inner arms as his mouth found the hollow of her collarbone. She moaned lightly, the electricity of his touch shot through her and seemed to charge every inch of skin. His name slipped from her lips and she relished in the way it rolled off her tongue. "Lee, Lee, Lee." It became an invocation as the sensations of his touch rushed to her core with a heated flood. He lifted her arms above her head; she placed her fingers back in his hair as he kissed a line from the tender skin of her triceps to her wrist, moving to her other arm when the first had been properly attended to. His hands slid languidly down the length of her arms and sides of her chest; his thumbs lightly teased the underside of her breasts as he caressed the skin of her stomach through her tanks. Heady from the rotgut and the attention her best friend in the entire-frakking-universe was paying to every delicious inch of her skin, she let out a sigh-giggle-hiccup. He laughed, with his mouth by her ear and she sighed again at the delectable shiver it sent down her spine.

He stood and reached for her hand as he stepped in front of her. She let him pull her to her feet, and in an instant she was standing right in front of him. He looked into her face, a thousand unspoken questions in both sets of eyes, and searched for some sign that he could continue. She placed her hand alongside his face and met his gaze. When her eyes locked with his, it was the most honest moment to ever exist between them. She knew in a heartbeat he loved her, needed her, wanted her and knew that he saw the same in her eyes. She leaned in and kissed him, slowly, sweetly and tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly into him. They stood and embraced, kissing like teenagers until they were convinced the other knew the depth of their feelings. Each stroke of tongue against lip wordlessly confessed years of stifled passion and secret longing. Each new contact after a breath revealed what they had been too afraid to say out loud for too long. Finally, they ended the kiss and held each other tightly.

"Kara?"

"Mmm?"

"I want you. I need you. Right frakking now."

"I'm right here. Come and get me, flyboy."

This time, when their lips met, it ignited a fire in them both. They explored each other's mouth hungrily, desperately, until her chin was raw from his day-old stubble and they were both breathless. With one final, searching glance, she grabbed the front of his flight suit and yanked it open. With a swift tug, she had it to his ankles. He kicked free of it and his boots before he lowered hers. She freed herself completely and pulled him to her once again. She moaned inaudibly as her breasts pressed into the firm expanse of his chest. Even through the layers of fabric still separating their skin, the sensation made her quiver at her core. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands down his back. She ran her tongue from the base of his neck to where his earlobe joined. She smiled as she felt him shiver against her. She bit him, right below his ear; hard enough to ensure her mark would be on him for several days. He groaned, deep in his throat, and she felt his erection swell against her hipbone. She ran her tongue along the curve of his ear, pausing to blow on the wet trails she left.

"I'm going to do such delicious things to you, Captain," she whispered in his ear while insinuating her thigh between his and rubbing lightly. With a throaty laugh, she adds, "we'll see who fraks who unconscious."

She grabbed a handful of his tanks and pushed him none-too-gently against the nearest wall before claiming his mouth in another hungry, urgent kiss. She backed away long enough to pull his tanks over his head, remove her own and toss them with the flight suits they had abandoned them moments before, and then devoured his lips again. Her kisses moved to his jawbone, rough with growth. She nipped lightly at the hollow of his throat before she kissed a line down the center of his chest and stopped at the waistband to his boxers. She knelt before him and flashed him a wicked, beautiful smile before she ran her hands up the front of his legs, reached under the hem of his shorts and massaged his upper thighs. She leaned in and grabbed the elastic at the top of his boxers between her teeth and pulled the fabric away from him, which allowed his erection to spring free. She slid her hands down his thighs and grasped the shorts, then slowly pulled them over his hips and to the floor. He stepped free of them and leaned his back against the cool wall, it was all he could do not to shake with anticipation of what she was about to do to him. She ran her hands over his stomach, and let her fingers trail along the lines that separated his muscles. She kissed the top of each thigh and then ran the point of her tongue along the ridge of each hip. She leaned back on her heals and let herself take him in, in all of his naked glory. The greatest artisans in the history of the colonies couldn't have sculpted a more perfect example of the beauty of the human body. He looked at her with such desperation and need that she returned to her task with a renewed gusto. She took him in her hand and slowly stroked him up and down, up and down before she flicked her tongue across his tip. Without breaking contact she pulled her tongue down to circle the ridge between his head and shaft. His hips thrust toward her as she took him completely in her mouth.

"Oh, Kara," he whispered and reached a hand to cradle the back of her head. He was delighted to note that she approached her current undertaking with the same gusto, passion and single-mindedness that made her so good at most things she attempted. He felt a silly grin wash over his face as she increased the speed and friction with which she was devouring him. This event had happened many, many, many times in his imagination, in every imaginable environment, but not a one of his fantasies held a candle to how it felt to have the real Kara pleasuring him so thoroughly. When she saw his grin, she chuckled. The vibration made his eyes roll back in his head. "Lords of… wow… Gods, Kara… Mmmmmm." He let out a jagged sigh. "Stop. Or…." She ceased and kissed a line from his stomach to his chin as she rose to face him. Her skin was flushed, and her eyes sparkled at him. She smiled at him, a smile that was somehow tender, shy, predatory and, may the gods forgive him, unbelievably hot all at the same time. "Amazing," he breathed. "That was… you are…. Amazing." She flushed a deeper pink, and he bent and kissed her, with her face cupped in his hands. She leaned into him, and the feel of so much of her skin against his made him shiver. He shifted his hands and his kisses down to her shoulders, then her breastbone and then he took her breasts in his hands. With slow, firm circles he traced the darker pink skin of her nipples with his thumbs until she felt her knees weaken. "I think you're overdressed," he growled in her ear as he slid his hand down the front of her to settle his fingertips just under the waistband of her shorts.

"What are you gonna do about that, sir?" She winked at him and licked her lips.

"This," he slid her shorts down an inch, laying kisses on her newly exposed skin. "And this." He pulled and revealed another inch, kissing it thoroughly as well. "Then a little of this." Slowly he exposed and explored until her shorts and underwear fell unceremoniously to the floor. She pulled him to her as she stepped free of the last of her clothing and kissed him like he had never been kissed. As her tongue explored the depths of his mouth, she wrapped her arms around him and slowly began to roll her hips, causing a delicious friction that again made his eyes roll. When she finally broke away from the kiss, their heads turned almost simultaneously to the pile of discarded clothing. They grinned at each other before moving to scoop it into a mound that would separate them from the cold metal floor.

She stretched out first, which offered him a moment to take in the beauty that was naked Kara, stretched out on her back on his flight suit. "Are you just going to stand there?" she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. A glint flashed in her eyes and she licked a fingertip before tracing it around her nipple. "I think it might be a whole lot more fun down here."

He wasted no time joining her on the makeshift bed, side by side. He pulled her into a kiss and ran his hand over her back. She purred into his mouth. He grazed his fingertips over her hip, down her hipbone and then cupped her soft curls in his palm. She pushed into him and made a moan deep in her throat that spurred him to want to take her over the edge. He pressed into her harder, and allowed a finger to slip between her folds. He teased her with it, tracing the sensitive lines of her skin and flicking it lightly over her center. She whimpered and rocked her hips harder into his hand as she felt her release building. He slipped a finger deep inside her as he began to massage her center with his thumb. Her whole body tensed and then she broke apart around his hand with a cry. Before the last spasm washed over her, he slid to replace his fingers with his mouth. He pressed the tip of his tongue into her clit, and then began to lightly rub it between his teeth. He brought his hand back to her folds and again slid a finger deep inside her. He added a second and worked the pair in and out as his mouth frolicked over her clit until she broke again and again, screaming his name to the gods.

When she caught her breath, she flipped him onto his back and straddled him. She met his gaze and took his hand in hers as she lowered herself onto him. He groaned as she surrounded him and squeezed her hand tightly. She moved slowly until she found her rhythm and he began to meet her thrusts with his own. They soon moved like they were the same person, faster and deeper, until he knew he was close. He took their joined hands and pressed them to where they were joined and guided her hand to bring herself over the edge again, this time with him exploding at the same time.

She rolled to his side; both of them damp with sweat and flushed with exertion. As she was curling into his chest, they heard a cough.

"Sirs?" The petty officer was standing in the hatchway. "Maybe next time you should make sure to close the hatch before you celebrate your victory." She smirked at them and left, closing the hatch firmly behind her.


End file.
